<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patah Hati 1/2 Lingkaran by Sepousser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479693">Patah Hati 1/2 Lingkaran</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepousser/pseuds/Sepousser'>Sepousser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band), woodz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepousser/pseuds/Sepousser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungchan suka Sejun, Sejun suka Seungsik, namun Seungsik belum sembuh dari luka hati. Lebih dari pada semua cinta segi banyak ini ada Seungyoun yang sedang menunggu..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Choi Byungchan, Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patah Hati 1/2 Lingkaran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari ini Byungchan ada janji pergi bareng Seungyoun buat hunting foto dan Byungchan bakal jadi objek fotonya, tapi di kontrakan lagi ada tamu, Sejun, teman dari Seungsik yang merupakan sepupu Byungchan. Sejun adalah senior di kampus Byungchan dan kakak tingkat yang lagi ditaksirnya, jadi bujang satu itu mengundurkan jadwal pertemuannya dengan Seungyoun yang sudah datang lebih dulu ke lokasi pemotretan, tega, iya Byungchan memang tega meninggalkan teman sendiri demi bisa bercakap walau sedikit dengan kakak tingkat yang disukainya itu.</p><p>Byungchan tahu betul si katingnya ini sedang mendekati sepupu baik hatinya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi menurut Byungchan persaannya tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, mau tidak mau Byungchan harus senang walau cuma bisa berbasa-basi mengenai kuliah atau berbicara mengenai kabar masing-masing. Seungsik tahu Byungchan menyukai temannya ini maka dari itu kadang dia merasa tidak enak hati pada si sepupu walau Byungchan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan mengenai cinta segi banyak yang terjadi ini, tapi sebenarnya Seungsik baru saja putus dengan Seungwoo yang merupakan teman main Byungchan, benar, Seungsik sedang patah hati karena putus dengan pacar yang sudah dikencaninya dari masa remaja itu.</p><p>Setelah pamit ke Seungsik dan Sejun, meskipun berat hati meninggalkan dan membuang kesempatan sia-sia untuk bercengkrama dengan sang kating kesayangannya ini, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega membuat Seungyoun menunggu lama, setelahnya mengabarkan Seungyoun bahwa dia akan menuju lokasi foto, Byungchan memesan ojek online untuk menuju lokasi.</p><p>Lokasi untuk hunting foto tersebut sebenarnya tidak jauh dari kontrakan Byungchan, hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit dari kontrakan ke tujuan dengan kendaraan. Dia menggunakan ojek online agar sampai di tempat tujuan, bukan karena ia tak bisa berkendara melainkan Seungyoun yang juga membawa motornya, jadi saat pulang nanti dia bisa nebeng dengan Seungyoun, tadinya Seungyoun menawarkan Byungchan agar pergi bersama tetapi di karenakan ‘kating kesayangannya’ itu ia urungkan pergi dengan Seungyoun.</p><p>Sampai di lokasi Byungchan dapat melihat Seungyoun sedang membidik kamera ke salah satu bangunan tua yang ada di sana. “Lama banget paduka nyampenya! Gak tau lu, gue udah ubanan nungguin lu di sini, untung aja ada cafe temen gue deket sini jadi gak bosen gue nungguin lu” ujar si lelaki Cho itu. “Lebay banget lu!, gak nyampe berjam-jam lu nungguin gue, nyet!” kilah si tuan Choi. Hari ini Seungyoun terlihat simple dengan kaos putih dan jeans hitam yang di pakainya begitupun tuan Choi yang juga memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan jeans biru tua. Terlihat santai, namun Byungchan tidak tahu bahwa gaya berbusana sederhananya itu membuat jantung Seungyoun berdesir.</p><p>“<em>Jadi, gimana acara PDKT lu sama Sejun?,"</em> tanya Seungyoun.</p><p>Iya, si Cho ini mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Byungchan dengan si kating satu fakultasnya itu yang sebenarnya berusia sama dengan Seungyoun namun karna dia gap year membuat Seungyoun berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Byungchan. “<em>Ya, gak gimana-gimana, masih sama kayak biasanya,</em>” tutur Byungchan sedikit lesu, “<em>gak ada specialnya, lu ‘kan tau dia naksir sepupu gue,</em>” lagi ucap Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan nggak tau aja kalau sebenarnya tuan Cho menaruh rasa padanya sudah sejak hari pertama pertemuan mereka saat ospek fakultas. Tubuh tinggi dan ringkih Byungchan membuat Seungyoun selalu ingin menjaganya, belum lagi dekik yang ada di kedua sisi pipi Byungchan membuat Seungyoun terpesona setiap sang lelaki Choi itu tersenyum. Namun, sayangnya Byungchan tidak pernah menyadari itu, ia malah tertarik dengan wakil ketua BEM fakultasnya, Sejun, dan setiap ada kesempaan Byungchan selalu membicarakan tentang betapa berkarismanya wakil BEM itu, sering kali membuat si Cho muak, tapi yang namanya sudah jatuh sayang dia hanya mendengarkan saja dan sesekali menanggapi ucapan Byungchan.</p><p>Sadar akan hal itu Byungchan mulai jarang membicarakan tentang Sejun saat dia sedang dengan Seungyoun. Bukan sadar karena si Cho menyukainya, akan tetapi dia menyangka Seungyoun juga menyukai Sejun. Padahal itu mustahil sekali bagi Seungyoun di karenakan dia sudah jatuh dengan pesona Byungchan, tetapi Seungyoun tidak menampik saat Byungchan mengatakan hal itu, jadi hingga sekarang Byungchan pikir Seungyoun masih menyukai Sejun. Makanya saat Seungyoun menanyakan tentang Sejun, Byungchan sedikit heran karena si lelaki sangat jarang membahas hal ini lagi, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali. Tumben banget lu nanya ini? Kesambet apaan lu?.... oh iya, lu kan naksir dia juga yaa,” ujar Byungchan. </p><p>Hampir saja Seungyoun menyemburkan air mineral yang ada di dalam mulutnya saat mendengarkan ucapan Byungchan. <em>‘Ini anak gak pernah bisa nyadar yaa… yang gue suka ‘kan dia’</em>, pikir Seungyoun. Ingin sekali dia membenturkan kepala Byungchan ke tembok yang ada di sebelah mereka hingga Byungchan sadar bahwa Seungyoun menyukainya melebihi kamera yang sedang ia pengang ini, tapi mana tega pria ini menyakiti orang yang disukainya itu.</p><p>“Ngaco banget itu mulut, kapan juga gue bilang kalo gue naksir itu orang!” Seungyoun diam sejenak dan melanjutkan <em>“gue naksirnya orang lain,”</em> ucap si Cho malu-malu, membuat Byungchan ingin muntah melihat ekspresi wajah Seungyoun saat mengucapkan hal itu. <em>“Kok, lu gak nanya siapa yang lagi gue suka?”</em> lanjutnya.<em> “Ya, paling kak Wosseok, atau gak kak Sejin,”</em> Ujarnya. <em>“Kan, lu bareng mereka terus kalo lagi gak bareng gue, atau lu naksir Jinhyuk ya,</em>” lanjut Byungchan.</p><p><em>“Sini deh, pala lu gue benturin ke tembok ini,”</em> ucapnya sambil memegang kepala si tuan Choi. Untung saja Seungyoun juga tinggi jadi tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menarik kepala Byungchan. Tetap saja mana tega tuan Cho ini melakukan aksi tersebut di karenakan kadar ke bucinan tuan Cho kepada tuan Choi sudah mendarah daging.</p><p><em>“Oh, jangan-jangan lu naksir bang Seungwoo ya.”</em> balas Byungchan.</p><p>
  <em>“Makin ngaco omongan lu, nyet. Gue sama bang Seungwoo ‘kan sepupuan sama kayak lu sama bang Seungsik.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lah! Sejak kapan? Kok gue gak tau…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ini lu aja yang gak denger pas gue ngomomg yaa, padahal gue udah sering cerita sama lu.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Hehehe… gue lupa. Sorry,”</em> ujarnya sambil menyengir lebar, agar Seungyoun tidak tambah kesal padanya.</p><p><em>“Terus aja lu lupain gue, sakit banget hati gue lu gak pernah merhatiin gue pas ngomong,”</em> ujarnya sambil cemberut, membuat kedua sisi bibirnya turun dan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Byungchan. Tanpa sadar bibir byungchan mengembang ke atas dan membuat suasana hati Byungchan kembali tenang setelah dari tadi kepikiran tentang cintanya yang tak terbalas.</p><p>Bohong jika Byungchan tidak patah hati dan merelakan cintanya begitu saja, tapi mau bagaimanapun perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa dan Byungchan memahami itu. Jadi, saat ditanya apakah dia sudah merelakan jika si kating berpacaran dengan sepupunya, jawabannya adalah tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu terjadi, pasti akan sakit karena Sejun adalah cinta pertama si pria Choi, akan tetapi Byungchan juga tidak bisa menghalangi kebahagian orang lain demi keegoisannya ingin memiliki orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Yang bisa Byungchan lakukan hanya merelakan dan membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit akibat patah hati yang dia rasakan, karena tidak semua perasaannya bisa terbalaskan.</p><p>Bohong lagi jika Byungchan tidak mengetahui perasaan seseorang di depannya ini, seseorang yang selama ini menemani Byungchan, yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya, yang selalu ada di saat-saat terberatnya, yang menjaganya seakan Byungchan seperti bayi baru dilahirkan. Dia tahu, tapi dia diam, bukan karena Byungchan tidak suka pada Seungyoun akan tetapi dia takut pertemanan yang mereka pertahankan sejak satu setengah tahun ini berakhir begitu saja karena sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Cliché?, memang!.</p><p>Jika ditanya apakah Byungchan menyukai Seungyoun, jawabannya adalah, iya, tetapi belum seperti Seungyoun yang menyukai Byungchan. Masih bias bagi Byungchan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Suka Byungchan hanya sekedar suka belum sampai ke tahap yang di sebut cinta.</p><p>Jika ditanyakan lagi apa Byungchan bisa ke tahap teratas tersebut, jawabannya, mungkin saja, dengan apa yang ada pada diri Seungyoun saat ini, soal wajah Seungyoun tidak setampan Sehun atau Taehyung atau Sejun katingnya yang terkenal dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa, tetapi wajah Seungyoun sangat manis dan cantik apalagi saat dia tersenyum, dia punya aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan lelaki tampan, seungyoun lebih dari itu, dia juga pandai di banyak hal ‘all rounder’ sebutan yang di sematkan untuknya.</p><p>Dari banyaknya kelebihan Seungyoun, seyumannya adalah hal yang bisa membuat jantung Byungchan berdesir, dengan segala perhatian yang Seungyoun berikan untuk Byungchan, tidak sulit rasanya untuk jatuh cinta dengan lelaki Cho ini. Tetapi, Byungchan tidak ingin menjadikan sang teman sebagai pelarian dari patah hatinya.</p><p>Rasanya kurang ajar sekali jika itu benar terjadi, Byungchan hanya ingin membiarkan perasaannya mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa paksaan sedikit pun, Seungyoun mungkin juga tidak ingin Byungchan memaksakan diri agar menyukainya.</p><p>Liat lah, memang agaknya sedikit congak jika Byungchan bilang jika dalam satu setengah tahun ini Seungyoun bahkan tidak pernah mendekati orang lain walau hanya untuk diajak berkencan, pasti Seungyoun selalu mengajak Byungchan jika dia ingin pergi kemanapun.</p><p>Memang benar agaknya, Seungyoun sudah jatuh pada Byungchan tidak ingin yang lain. Tinggal tunggu saja kapan hati Byungchan akan terbuka lebar untuknya. Sepertinya juga tidak lama lagi, karena lihat lah pria Choi ini, sedang memandang Seungyoun dengan senyum yang menyejukkan hati. Rasanya tidak sia-sia selama ini Seungyoun memendam perasaannya pada Byungchan. Mungkin saja sedikit lagi perasaannya akan terbalaskan.</p><p>Ini kisah patah hatinya Byungchan tapi tidak sepenuhnya patah hati, karena setengah hatinya lagi sudah terisi oleh teman yang selalu berbagi kisah manis dengannya, walau setengahnya lagi masih terasa sakit, tetapi akan berangsur pulih dan penuh dengan hati yang akan diisi oleh Seungyoun. Kita lihat saja nanti…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>